


Complicated

by Clayla



Series: Random Drabble [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationship, Fluff, M/M, kylo's late night introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clayla/pseuds/Clayla
Summary: Drabble - Kylo knows there's someone out there who would treat him better





	Complicated

Kylo Ren’s relationship with the general was complicated.

He knows - not even deep down, but clear as day - that there’s someone out there who would treat him better, understand him greater, and love him deeper. Someone he could trust and rely on, and who would trust and rely on him the same. Someone who he could wake up to each morning and fall asleep with each night, who’d take him to brunch each weekend at one of those places where the owners know you by name and, in the late evening, stroll with him hand in hand along the winding trail near their home. He knows, for a fact, that there’s someone out there who’s better for him.

With Hux, he fights. They scream at each other, find childish ways to sabotage each other, and, on certain occasions, physically hurt each other. When they make up, they do so with confessions and secrets, secrets that they later use like cleavers to rip each other apart. They destroy each other and enjoy it, relish it. Kylo can feel it, the drop in Hux’s chest when Kylo hits a sore spot, and it makes his blood run white, hot, and free when he attacks it again and again until it starts tearing Hux apart from the inside. He loves it even more when Hux retaliates. A dark glow hums behind his eyes, and his knuckles clench until they’re white. His words bite like knives against sensitive skin, but Kylo loves it, because more than anything, it shows that Hux is the only one who knows him enough to be able to hurt him. 

So, sometimes, he goes to bed with a cold, unwrinkled spot next to him, and it might not be until early in the morning that the mattress gives its telling squeal as Hux sinks into the bed. And, occasionally, Hux is nothing but a tuft of orange hair peeking out of the thick covers by the time Kylo slinks into the room. On weekends, they don’t have time off, much less time to land on a planet for brunch. In the evening, Hux is flooded with paperwork, while Kylo with his training. But, Kylo wouldn’t trade this for anything. Perhaps there are couples out there who can’t imagine not going to bed together, and wishing each other goodnight before dozing asleep, but Kylo can’t imagine a better way to fall asleep than watching the slow rise and fall of of Hux’s chest in the quiet dark of their bedroom. He can’t imagine not catching the slight smirk that graces across Hux’s lips as he tosses Kylo protein bars that they pick at in a quiet corridor during lunch break. He can’t imagine missing the tickle of their knuckles brushing as they step onto a new planet, storm troopers lined up behind them. 

The fact is, there is probably someone out there made for Kylo. A soulmate, perhaps. Life aboard the Finalizer is unsteady. He knows that one of them will probably come out of the war dead, either in the hands of Snoke or on the battlefield. But each moment he spends with Hux he stops thinking about the future. It doesn’t matter to him. Perhaps there’s a stable life for him out there, but he doesn’t give a damn, because he’s got someone right there beside him. Kylo’s relationship with the general was complicated, that was for sure, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
